Hopes, Dreams, and Fears
by Lady Whitehart
Summary: A tender look at the love between a mother and her child. Featuring newborn Severus Snape. Perfect for anyone who wants pretend HBP never happened. THE first story written about Snape's infancy. Also see Eileen's Hope which is HBP compliant.


**Hopes and Fears**

**Summary:** All parents have hopes, dreams, and fears where there children are concerned. This little one-shot popped into my head while I was sorting through baby pictures. It is the musings of Severus Snape's mother as she spends some time with her newborn son. This is dedicated to all of my readers, especially those that are important in the life of a child.

**Disclaimer:** I own no part of the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

The insistent cry of a newborn yanked Lillith Snape from her first bit of sleep since her son had been born two weeks ago. Next to her, her husband snorted and grumbled in his sleep. Quietly, she slipped out of the bed, wrapping herself in her dark-blue dressing gown. Once outside the bedroom, she lit her wand, tiptoeing to the nursery. The moment she entered the room, she lifted the tiny bundle to her shoulder. The baby's cries reduced to a faint whimper.

The poor wee lad was soaked! Gently, she changed his bottom, remembering to uncover, then re-cover him, to avoid ending up wet herself. When the task was complete, Lillith vanished the mess and adjusted his little gown. He opened his eyes, locking her in his unusually intent gaze. 'Unnatural' her husband had called it. She herself believed it to be a mark of great intelligence; after all, she had been a Ravenclaw in her school days. She smiled at him, her heart filling with a love that knew no boundaries. She kissed his tiny nose and smoothed his black hair. She cradled him in her arms, his head turning to her as his mouth worked frantically. Little Severus was developing quite an appetite!

She hummed to him softly as she settled in the rocking chair by the window. She winced slightly as he began to eat, smiling as he clutched her finger. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His skin was smooth and resembled fresh milk. His jet black hair was soft, fluffy and thick. He had unusually observant, bright, black eyes that gave her the feeling that he could read her thoughts. Lillith loved her tiny son and hoped that his future would be bright. She wanted him to have a happy childhood, to know just how special he was.

Severus, she had winced at his name when her husband had decided on it. She did not care for the sound of it; however, as the loyal and bound wife that she was she said it was a fine name. She researched the name to see why her husband had chosen it. She discovered that it was the feast day of a saint for the day he was supposed to be born- January eleventh. Lillith laughed inwardly when her son arrived two days early, as if to protest the name. Yet, her husband had been determined to keep the name. She feared this was but the beginning of strife between the two. Bound or not, she was determined to put her son first.

Lillith sensed the incredible intelligence that her son possessed. She prayed that he would only use it for the greater good of the wizarding world. They needed righteous people in the world now. She had heard rumors of a great evil that was attempting to rise. For months she beseeched the higher powers with all of her heart that her family would be spared. Lillith feared that her husband would be tempted by the false glory and power. She would do everything in her abilities to ensure that, even if his father fell, Severus would remain just and upright.

She looked out the window, watching the falling snow. Dreams of her son's future filled her head. Looking down, she noticed that he had fallen asleep, a dribble of milk on his chin. Lifting him to her shoulder, she patted his back and was rewarded with a hearty burp. The baby squimed for a moment, before curling up. She rocked him for a few more moments, delighting in the warm weight of him against her shoulder. How she wished that she could just stay here like this, blocking out the rest of the world! With a sigh, she rose gracefully to her feet and placed him in his little bed, tucking the blanket around him. Stroking his downey black hair one more time, she whispered, "Sleep well, my son, may the gods always be with you."

She slipped out of the room to try and squeeze in a few moments of sleep. All too soon the demands of the day would be upon her once again.

* * *

A/N: Isn't it wonderful to have the possibility that Severus Snape was once loved so deeply and completely? I hope it gave all of you a warm and fuzzy feeling. 


End file.
